Pipoca, sofá e filmes
by Ibuky
Summary: Momo convida Eiji para uma seção de filmes em sua casa, mas o ruivo acaba convidando 'sem querer' os outros titulares da Seigaku... Yaoi Vários casais


**Pipoca, sofá e filmes...**

**Bem, pra início de conversa: fic totalmente insana, cheia de fanservice e coisas felizes da minha imaginação XD se prezam pela sua saúde mental, NÃO LEIA! XD E não digam que não foram avisados P**

**A Autora.**

**---------------------------**

Fim de tarde na Seigaku, todos os titulares se preparavam para ir embora, pelo menos até Momo falar com Eiji...

Momo: Eiji, quer dar uma passada lá em casa pra ver uns filmes hoje a noite?

Eiji: Nya! Pode ser, Momo... Não tenho nada muito importante pra fazer mesmo!  
Momo: Ok, só não espalhe muito, como fez da última vez ¬¬  
Eiji: ok, ok

Momo: Então nos vemos! Até!  
Eiji: Sayonara/o/... AÊ GALERA!! HOJE TEM FESTA NA CASA DO MOMO! PIPOCA LIBERADA! \o/ (berrando pelo vestiário masculino)  
Momo: o que eu fui fazer?

**Na casa do Momo, 9:30...**

Alguém: dim dom...  
Momo: já vai...  
Alguém: dim dom, dim dom...  
Momo: Já vai!  
Alguém: dim dom, dim dom, toc toc...  
Momo: JÁ VAI!  
Alguém: dim dom, dim dom, toc toc, toc toc, POW! POW! POW!(chutando a porta)  
Momo: JÁ VAI, PORRA! Ò.Ó (abre a porta)  
Moleque:... Opa, foi mal, engano... (sai correndo)  
Momo:... ¬¬' (bate a porta)  
Alguém: AH! (bloft!)  
Momo:... A porta gemeu o.O  
Porta: Portas não gemem, idiota!  
Momo: O.O'  
Porta: me abre logo e vê quem você acertou ¬¬  
Momo: (abre a porta) Ryoma!... Eu te acertei?  
Ryoma: Não, não... Eu vim de feliz e me joguei de cara na porta ¬¬ (com um rombo vermelho no meio da cara)  
Momo: Ah! Cala a boca e entra logo... (arrastando Ryoma para dentro)  
Ryoma: O que vai ter na nossa seção "Cinema em casa"?  
Momo: trocadilho escroto, e ainda tenho que ir alugar os filmes...  
Ryoma: Ok... (senta no sofá e fica olhando pro nada)

Porta: dim dom  
Momo: (abre a porta)  
Eiji: Oi!  
Fuji: Olá!  
Tezuka: Boa noite, Momoshiro...  
Kaoru: Fshuuu... ¬¬  
Inui: Yo!  
Oishi: Olá, Momo!  
Kawamura: BURNING!  
Momo:... Entrem... T-T" (pensa: lá se vai toda minha pipoca...)  
Fuji: O que iremos assistir, Momo?  
Momo: tenho q ir correndo lá na locadora, vocês esperam um pouco?  
Oishi: claro, Momo! Não se preocupe...

Momo: Certo! (sai correndo)

**Na locadora...  
**

Momo: DROGA! Sabia que deveria ter vindo mais cedo! Só sobraram Nemo, Os Sem Floresta, O Bicho Vai Pegar e Xuxa só para baixinhos 354 ¬¬  
Cara Estranho da Fila (CEF): (olha para Momo de forma estranha)  
Momo:... (pensa: Eu hein...)  
Moça: Próximo!  
Momo: (corre) Ufa, eu que não ia ficar na frente daquele cara...  
Moça do lado: Próximo!  
CEF: (vai do lado de Momo) Oi, gracinha...  
Momo:... -Kuso- ¬¬  
Moças: Desejam mais alguma coisa?  
Momo: não, obrigado! Até mais, toma o dinheiro! Fui! (pega a primeira sacola de vídeos que vê e sai correndo)

-Kuso: Merda, em japonês-

**Na casa do Momo... **

Kaoru: porque o Idiota está demorando tanto?  
Eiji: a pipoca acabou T-T  
Ryoma: ai, que cede...  
Tezuka: parem de reclamar, ele já deve estar chegando...  
Momo: Oi... arf... arf... arf... (suado e descabelado)  
Todos:... Iiiiiiiiiiii! XD  
Momo: seus besteirentos ¬¬ eu só voltei correndo...  
Inui: Bem, veremos agora mesmo? Já são 10:45...  
Eiji: Vamos dormir na casa do Momo!!! EEEEE!  
Momo: Ninguém merece _'  
_Kawamura: Nossa, Momo, quantos filmes você pegou? O.o  
Momo: hãm?... AFF?! O.O (vê 18 DVD's na sacola)  
Oishi: Deixe-me ver o que tem aqui... MOMOSHIRO! O QUE É ISSO? #O.O#  
Tezuka: O que foi Oishi?... O--O MOMOSHIRO!  
Momo: O que foi? Foi o que sobrou na locadora! ¬¬ (puxa a sacola com violência e ela vai parar na cara de Kaoru)  
Kaoru: QUE MERDA FOI ESSA?! Ah, são os vídeos... O-O Momoshiro, seu tarado ¬¬ Fsshuuu...  
Momo: Tarado é o pai, Mamushi! Ò-ó  
Inui: Hãm... Eu daria motivos pro Kaoru chamar de tarado um cara de aluga "O leão tarado e as gatinhas safadinhas – edição sem cortes!"...  
Momo: O-O Deixa eu ver isso aqui... "Ricardão, o tri-pé", "Sexo selvagem na selva", "arranca-rabo nas estrelas", "Sugadores de suor da meia-noite"... EU PEGUEI A SACOLA ERRADA! X.x"... 

**»»Pausa ****Desnecessária****««**

Momo: é impressão minha ou essaautora me odeia? ¬¬

Ibuky (Autora): Calma Momo, só quero te usar como elemento cômico da história D  
Momo: Já percebi ¬¬... Fim da Pausa Necessária...  
Ibuky: é "Desnecessária", sua besta ¬¬  
Momo: ù-ú"

**»»Fim da Pausa ****Desnecessária****««**

Ryoma: Aham, sabemos que você pegou a sacola errada...  
Momo: mas é verdade! Eu tinha pego Nemo, não essas... essas... COISAS! o.o...  
Todos:... NEMO!? X-X  
Momo: não tinha mais o que pegar ¬¬  
Ryoma: mesmo assim, a história da sacola errada já ta velha...  
Momo: É uma longa história, mas... Na fila de espera, tinha um armário cabeludo de olho em mim, aí no atendimento ele ficou do meu lado e tentou dar em cima de mim, aí o desespero, eu peguei a sacola errada ¬¬

Todos:... o.o  
Momo:...  
Todos:...  
Momo:... QUE FOI? NUNCA ME VIRAM ANTES?  
Oishi: é que, o que veremos agora...?  
Momo:... Eu não tinha pensado nesse detalhe...

Fuji: Está chovendo...

Do nada, a luz acaba...

Tezuka: Ótimo...  
Momo: as velas acabaram ontem -.-'  
Kaoru: o Fuji tinha que abrir a boca ¬¬

Eiji: Façam o Kawamura entrar em modo Burning! XD

Kawamura: Não entendi o.o"  
Eiji: Aí ele brilha e ilumina o ambiente!  
Todos: capotam  
Eiji: Que foi?  
Tezuka: é que, tipo, foi uma idéia... TOTALMENTE ESCOTRA E IDIOTA! ¬¬"  
Eiji: Nya ¬¬  
Kawamura: Realmente foi uma idéia estranh—(no escuro, acaba segurando uma raquete que estava do seu lado) VOCÊS DUVIDAM QUE EU ILUMINE ESSA JOÇA?!?!?! BURNING!!!!! D (o ambiente fica totalmente iluminado)  
Todos menos Eiji e Taka-san: O-------O"  
Inui: Ele acaba de desafiar as leis da física! O----O  
Fuji: Agora a gente liga a tomada nele...  
Kaoru: Mas... Por onde? Até que pode dar certo já que ele é uma... Lâmpada humana? XX  
Momo: Nossa, essa foi horrível, Mamushi ¬¬  
Kaoru: e eu falei com você? Não! Então não enche, idiota...  
Momo: mas eu falei com você! Serpente...  
Kaoru: do que você me chamou?!?!

Oishi: os dois, por favor... (gota)  
Tezuka: CALEM A BOCA! Ò---Ó  
Kaoru e Momo:... O.o  
Tezuka: Ótimo ¬¬  
Momo: Ui, ela ta estressada... (cochicha com Eiji)  
Eiji: Verdade XP...

Fuji: Alguém sabe pra onde o Kawamura foi...?

Barulhos estranhos de liquidificador ligado e coisas quebrando vindo da cozinha...

Momo: ESSA NÃO, KAWAMURA! SAI DA MINHA COZINHA, DEIXA ELA EM PAZ! T---T

Tudo fica escuro de volta...

Kawamura: err, Momo, acho que seu liquidificador acabou com a minha raquete .. mas, eu achei uma vela!  
Momo: Ótimo, vai acendendo ela aí que eu vou ver os estrag—digo, a cozinha...  
Kawamura: Tudo bem '

**Na cozinha**...

Momo:... !!! O.O' ELE ENFIOU A RAQUETE DENTRO DO LIQUIDIFICADOR!... Mas tudo bem, aparentemente nenhum dano muito horrível...  
Kawamura: Aqui está a vela! (ilumina o ambiente e parecia que a cozinha estava de cabeça pra baixo)  
Momo:... Meu Deus... (morre ³)  
Fuji: entra na cozinha O que acontece--... Céus o.o  
Kawamura: Ah, isso não fui eu quem fez, foi o cachorro do Momo!  
Momo: Ei! ¬¬  
Fuji: Não é legal xingar o dono da casa de cachorro...  
Kawamura: Não, estou falando do cachorro de estimação dele...  
Momo: eu não tenho cachorro o.o  
Kawamura: então o que é aquilo? aponta pra uma sombra se mexendo atrás do lixo  
Fuji: parece um cachorro, mas não é... ò.o  
Momo: O que é então? Ta rosnando o.o  
Fuji: é um gambá  
Momo: Um o q—AHHH! PULOU EM MIM!!!!!

**»»Pausa Desnecessária««**

Momo: Você me odeia T.T  
Ibuky: ' Pare de interromper... Fim da Pausa Desnecessária...

**»»Fim da Pausa Desnecessária««**

Kawamura: Como sabia que era um gambá?  
Fuji: gambás costumar fuçar o lixo doméstico, cães preferem o lixo das ruas...  
Kawamura: ahhh, isso explica  
Momo: não liguem pra mim, só estou sendo atacado por um gambá raivoso que está arrancando metade das minhas costas ¬¬  
Kawamura: ah, desculpe, Momo... (tira o gambá das costas de Momoshiro e o coloca na janela) Pronto  
Momo: C-como..? Ah, esquece, vamos lá na sala, parece que a luz voltou... Depois eu limpo essa bagunça...

**Na Sala...**

Momo:... Vocês colocaram o filme?  
Eiji: Sim, trancamos o Tezuka no banheiro! XD  
Momo: O QUE?! O-o  
Eiji: Calma, é brincadeira .. nós o convencemos, só isso...  
Momo: ah ta, me assustou agora...  
Ibuky: também achei que ele tivesse falando a verdade - - _'  
_Momo: pois é... AH! O você faz aqui? O-O  
Ibuky: vim ver filmes também, oras bolas...  
Momo: Mas, são pornô!  
Ibuky: e daí?  
Momo: Você é uma garota...  
Ibuky: posso saber qual o problema disso? ¬¬  
Momo: Naaada, só achei que você não gostasse... u-u  
Ibuky: sei ¬¬ Senta logo que o filme vai começar...  
Kaoru:... por que a tela ficou preta do nada?  
Momo:... Não acredito... A PORCARIA DO DVD ESTRAGOU DE VOLTA!  
Kaoru: Isso que dá comprar um aparelho vagabundo ù-ú  
Momo: eu não sou playboy igual você, Mamushi...  
Kaoru: o que você disse?!  
Ibuky: PelamordeDeus ¬¬  
Oishi: O que faremos agora?  
Ibuky: Vamos pra casa de mãos abanando?  
Eiji: que sem graça T-T e já está tarde pra voltar pra casa, são 01:37 da madrugada...  
Momo: Isso significa que...  
Eiji: SIM! VAMOS DORMIR AQUI  
Momo: T-T  
Ibuky: Mas, onde?  
Momo: Na sala, oras... Por que? Vai dizer que não quer dormir entre homens, acertei? ¬¬  
Ibuky: não, nada contra u.U  
Momo:... Só que vão ter que dividir coberta entre todos vocês, aqui não é abrigo de sem-teto e só tenho 10 cobertas...

Após uma pequena divisão, os pares ficaram: Tezuka e Fuji, Momo e Ryoma, Eiji e Oishi, Inui e Kaidoh, e Ibuky e Kawamura (Houveram discussões quanto aos casai—digo, pares, aí houve um sorteio (((Manipulado pela autora)))...)

**»»Pausa Desnecessária««**

Inui: QUE FANSERVISE HORRÍVEL!!!!!! Se bem que eu gostei do meu parceiro, hehe...  
Ibuky: então ta reclamando de quê? X-X  
Inui: Nada, só queria dizer que foi um fanservice que ficou muito na cara...  
Ibuky:... Fim da Pausa Desnecessária ¬¬  
Ryoma: "Fim da pausa Desnecessária" é o Cacete! Essa parte dos casais não estava no script!!!... E não censure o que eu digo ¬¬  
Ibuky: eu censuro sim por que tem mentes puras lendo isso ¬¬ E estava sim, como uma observação, mas estava XD Fim da Pausa Desnecessária!!!

**»»Fim da Pausa Desnecessária««**

Todos dormem felizes, bonitinhos e sem reclamar, menos o Ryoma que é um chato tosco, mas não vem ao caso...

------------------------------------

Para continuar a ver o que acontece a seguir, não perca a continuação da fic! ;D

A Autora.


End file.
